A secret to keep
by pretty misty blue
Summary: "Kind of my business don't you think?""Well maybe, but I still want to know.""No, it's involves my personal life.""Personal life? You and me always hang out.""If we always hang out then shouldn't you know.""No because you're sneaky like a ninja." BB/Rae
1. Chapter 1

i don't own the titans.

I just wrote what my fingers wanted to type and it ended a Teen Titains story. lol BB/Rae tell me if I should end it by the next chapter or it is good enough to make it longer. Thank you and enjoy.

Raven: 17 hair is to shoulders

BB: 17 taller

Cyborg: 21

Robin: 19 less obessed with catching the villains

Starfire:18 knows more about Earth customs but still speacks weird

* * *

"Kind of my business don't you think?"

"Well maybe, but I still want to know."

"No, it's involves my personal life."

"Personal life? You and me always hang out."

"If we always hang out then shouldn't you know."

"No because you're sneaky like a ninja and I would never know."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I like to know everything about you and were best friends I have the right to know."

_Crap, he got a point there._

Here we are sitting in the common room in the largest letter shaped building in the world. Well how many letter shaped buildings are there in the world but we live in the metal big shaped 'T' tower.

At this moment it is a normal day. We did our 3 hours of brutal training, try to fake eat but we really had to eat Starfire's food, and Cyborg told us about his new tech on his "baby". Now it's just me and Beast boy taking a break. We usually argued about how I'm not going to play video games and eat tofu but today was abnormal. He asked a question I never thought he would ask.

"Raven, who do you like?" Beast boy asked the second time today.

"I already told you that's my business." He was staring to get on my nerves.

"And I told you I'm your best friend and I deserve to know." _Crap he's playing that game again._

"Listen, if you where my best friend you would let me tell you on my own time." _Which is never._

"So you do like someone?"  
"Yes Beast boy I do."

"Is he a Titan?"

"Not telling you."

"Why not Rae, there are billions of guys out there!" he explained while moving his hands in a circular movement to exaggerate the world.

"But there is only one guy I like and I'm not telling you not end of discussion."_I will never ever tell him._

"Fine." He huffed and folded his arms while mumbling things I couldn't hear. He's lucky I don't have his hearing.

We sat there just being quiet. I didn't bring a book because I long ago figured out that Beast boy will not let me enjoy it unless he's over my shoulder reading it or trying to take my attention.

Then the doors slide open to reveal Starfire.

"Greetings friends! What is the up?"

"Nothing Star." I asked you get used to the broken language around here and I knew she wanted me to go shopping with her.

"Actually Star, I have a favor for you." Beast boy smirked at me and then turned to Starfire.

"OH! I would love to be of the help for you!" Starfire said. Her hands were clasped together and she was hovering above the ground a few inches. Beast boy motioned her to come near him ashe did just that but now with a curious look on her face. Beast boy whisper something to her and her confused looked turned to a gleaming one as she jumped up and down with glee.

I arched my eyebrow as I looked at the two. It was strange enough that I didn't know what they where talking about but they were both giving me those weird looks. Beast boy emotions were anxious and curious and Starfire emotions were…..wow. She was happy, excited, anxious and a WHOLE lot of others stuff.

"Friend Raven?" She asked very _sweetly_.

"Um yea?" I asked unsure.

"Would you like to join me in the mall of shopping?"She asked with a innocent look it would make a crowd of people say at once "awwww." I knew what she wanted to go to the mall before she asked but since Beast Boy whispered something to her I just don't know. At one point it could just be something that has nothing to do with me but then why would he smirk at me like that?

"_**They are going to kill you !" Timid cried.**_

"_**They are planning a surprise attack! Brace yourself!" Brave said getting into a battle stance.**_

"_**Damn, is it really that important Raven? Get a life damn." Yawned Rude.**_

"_**Raven don't let your curiosity get the best of you." Knowledge Said reading a book.**_

"_**Hey, what do you mean by that?" Curiosity asked.**_

"_**Beast Boy is cute!" Happy smiled.**_

"_SHUT UP! Damn it's hard enough just having you guys live in my head so stop talking all at once!" _I yelled at my emotions.

"Ok Starfire we could go." I told her with a sigh.

"Glorious friend but we have to change. "

"Change?"

"Yes friend, Robin told me before we leave we shall change to the normal wear."

"Oh ok" I understand. Last time the titans went to the mall in our battle clothes for some reason everyone thought we were there to stop a disaster so they thought they should run for their lives early before a monster that wasn't even there could kill them. We just went to the mall to chill and looked what happened. So now we had to dress in normal clothes so people know we are only there to relax.

I went to my room and looked at loaded closet of clothes . Starfire made me buy a bunch of clothes I don't even use. I took out some black skinny jeans and wore blue flats. My shirt was a blue tank top with a black mini jacket over it. I checked my hair which is at my shoulders now and walked to the common room again. I saw Starfire wearing a pink shirt with a flower on it and blue skinny jeans with baby pink flip flops.

"Ok Star lets go." Star nodded her head and we headed to the T-car but not until Beast boy said:

"You know Rae, you can really turn heads if you try." Beast boy smirked. I looked at him and felt a blush come on my face.  
I mumbled whatever to him and we left.

BEASTBOY POV

I smirked as I saw Raven blush and say whatever. I knew Starfire would help me out so now I just I have to wait for they to come home and finish their "Girl talk".

_Raven I will figure out who you like. _I thought and started laughing.

* * *

Thanks for reading! please tell me if i should finish it by the next chapter or its good enough to be longer! Please review! Thank you!


	2. mall of shopping

my excuse 4 taking long...um school *sweating a flood* he he ...sorry but it part the truth but atleast it hear now.

i dnt own nothing if you sue me i will fight back lol

* * *

As we entered through the doors of the mall everything went quiet. I saw everyone staring at us with wonder. Starfire looked at me with fear thinking the situation was going to happen like last time.

"Come Star, let's start shopping." I said it loud for the fearful citizens of Jump city to become calm. After I said that people went back to what they were doing before but still people kept giving us glances as we walked.

"So what store shall we enter first?" Starfire asked at she looked at the different stores with opposite purposes.

"I don't know Star, you asked me to come remember?" Gosh how can you go shopping with some one and don't even know what store you want to go to .

"Ok, let us go to…the Macy's?" She asked looking at me to see if I approve. I just nodded my head and she smiled with glee and we started walking to Macy's. We went through different sections of Macy's: clothes, shoes, bathing suits, perfumes, and purses. It took about a hour after searching through stuff but when we left she was not empty handed, please I wasn't empty handed. Starfire convinced me into buying a fragrance of "Night-blooming jasmine" and a dark purple dress. Shopping with Starfire is not that bad, the only thing I don't like is that the mall is always crowded and because you're a Titan, people stare at you a lot and try to see what your buying. It's very…..creepy. It's funny for me to call something creepy when Beast boy use it call me that.

After 2 hours we have almost been to all the stores in the mall unless it was a baby, men or pregnant women store. We don't want the reporters making up stuff. Today headlines would be"TITAN'S, CAN THEY BE NORMAL LIKE US?" and them they will explain how we went shopping. It's really annoying.

"Raven… would you like to go to the food of the many courts?"

"Sure." We headed to the food court. Starfire went and bought herself some fries and a drink and so did I.

"So I will I like talk about the "hook up" of you and the one you are attracted to, yes?" Starfire said drinking her mustard. Is this what Beast boy whispered to her?

"What are you talking about?"

"I believe it means to go the-"

"I know that you mean but why do you ask?"

"Oh, I heard you and Beast Boy's talk and I too wish to know who it is."

"So in other words he asked you to ask for him."

"No! That is not the it!" Starfire would have been convincing if she didn't looked to the left for a quick second. Yep so this is what the green bean told her.

"Star, I know Beast boy ask this of you so I will not get mad when I know if I tell you will tell him. I will simply just hurt him instead. "I said calmly but then I was confused when Starfire had a huge smile on her face.

"I did not wish for your betrayal, but friend Raven I already know who you like."

"That will be?" Could she possibly know?

She leaned in closer wnd whispered the name to me.

"I see, so…..when did you figured it out?" There is no point of denying her. Out of the titans I'm glad I least I could tell her. Cyborg would have been teasing nonstop, Robin will send us on "missions" together and then smirked, telling us what the point of sending us was. Starfire will act normally until we are alone and scream with joy all the time. Out of them all she is the best.

"I just noticed is all." Starfire said and I didn't question. We got up and went to throw away our foods and started walking to the exit with our bags in hand.

"Oh what should I saw to friend Beast Boy?" She asked worried. She knew she disappointed her friend and also knows Raven will hurt him later.

"Don't worry, I will handle that. Just stay near me for today and tomorrow you can sleep in….my room tonight." I sighed

"The party of sleep!" Starfire loved having sleep overs with me. I always acted as I hate them but we both know I like it too. It's nice to have another girl try to have common things and I do try some of her stuff

* * *

I can only wait for so long! I can wait a whole hour (thanks raven) without bothering anyone or fidgeting but as soon as it is a hour and 1 minute I had enough!Who can wait this long!

I mean waiting for three hours for Rae and Star to come home and give good news is so nerve racking! This all Raven fault only if she just have told who she liked it. I mean is the dude embarrassing or is he a jackass. If he is a Bastard and makes Raven sad, upset, or most cry **_I swear i will turn-_**

**_"_**Afternoon!" We just had a glorious day of shopping. This calls for a feast yes?" Starfire yelled as she and Raven entered.

At the mention of _feast_ Cyborg was there in a flash.

At the mention of hearing _Starfire's voice_ Robin was here faster then Kid flash. _oh i wonder why_? I did a silent laugh. I started to walk up to Star for some good news but as she saw me coming and scooted closer to Raven. Raven saw her very close and looked at what Star was looking at...me. She then gave me a glare.

"We and Starfire have to do somethings, we will meet up for dinner." She said still giving me the glare and then she did something unexpected as she was walking away...she smirked! i wondered why for a second then i realized.

found out about Starfire.

2. she decided she could handle being mad at Starfire so she is going for me and gonna kill me.

3.i lost Starfire as a resource

4...raven is gonna go after me...**_I GOT TO PACK MY BAGS AND RUN!_**

that it for now and enjoy the rest later! Review and thank you!


	3. the leader is down

I laughed after I felt Beast boy's fear. Star and I walked up to her room to get her bags of supplies. Even though she could carry all 5 bags with one hand all together, I decided to just teleport the items to my room. She gave me a smile for my action and we went back to the rest of the team.

As we walked in you could see BB and Robin talking over something. At first Robin blushed and after a smirk from Beast boy he did a smirk himself and asked Beast boy something as well and cause beast boy to blush. Robin started to laugh loudly and Beast boy told him to hush it down. I looked over to Cyborg and he had a questioned face as well. All he did was shrugged his shoulders and went back to the TV.

I suppose Beast boy must be trying to make another plan but add Robin into. I saw that Beast boy look at me. He smirked back like saying he had me in a trap. I rolled my eyes and started fighting my emotions.

"_Oh my Gosh, he's so sexy with that smirk on him!" Happy yelled._

"_Hmm…another battle plan must be ready." Braved said while slamming her fist into her palm._

"_I want to smack that smirk right off his face." Rage Growled._

"_I…h-hope wi-win t-this g-g-game." Timid said lowly._

"_Hmmm….nice way to put it…a game…" Knowledge thought._

_Shut up now or I won't speak to Beast boy for a week. _I said them and they was quieter than Robin trying to watch Starfire dance.

I felt a shake from Starfire. I looked at her and she pointed in front of us. I looked forward seeing all the boys arguing for dinner. Cyborg wanted ribs, BB wanted tofu, and Robin Chinese food. I looked at Starfire and saw her looking down at the arguing. I sighed and spoke up.

"How about pizza?" I don't know how they're able to hear me when all them yelling but they quieted it down and looked at me. Beast boy smiled and said

"That's cool with me" and then a round yea it ok for me too where flooding the room.

Robin ordered the pizza and then told me had 2 talk to me on the roof and it was an order. Cyborg had a what did you do look. Star had please don't be what I think it is look. And Beast boy had a smirk.

"Sure but I will be there in 3 minutes." Before he could say anything I grabbed Star and went to my room.

"It's not what you think? He isn't going to confess to me or anything." Lately Star been afraid Robin doesn't like her since for years he never confessed his feelings for her. She made it completely noticeable about who she liked when someone asked or when a guy asked her out.

"Then why does he wished to do the alone talk with you."

"I believe that it just has to do with Beast boy plan and getting the leader to tell him who I like but I know something that will back fire.

"Hey can you do me a favor?"

She gave me a confused looked but shook her head yes.

* * *

ON THE ROOF

Robin was waiting for Raven but when the door opened it was Starfire. Her hair was in a high pony tail and had green earring to match her eyes. Robin was stuck and caught in the moment. She glided near him and spoke."

"Friend Raven had something to do so she asked me to come up instead. I could leave if you prefer her along side with better than me." She side looking down and was about to cry.

"N-no your ok." He responded and smiled.

When Starfire went back to my room she was happy and got herself a boy friend.

* * *

Dang what is taking Robin so long. I told him I would help him with Star if he told Raven to order her to tell him who she liked, and after him teasing me and asking why i wanted to know he is finally going to do it.

But when I saw him come through the doors with a love sick puppy look on him i knew he was on the side of Raven. She must have used to Starfire to get him

"Dang you Raven! Dang you!" I yelled.

"And why are yelling?" I turned to see Raven behind me/

"umm ...well. fine whatever but I will find out who you like sooner or later."

"Just don't try to get cyborg init. He already on my side." She pointed to the tin min eating loads of Beef, traitor.

"I suggest you give up or you might get hurt." She smirked at me with challenging eyes. She only played like this with me and I felt good to know it. she benn my best friend for a while but now it starting to feel like something more.

"For you Rae, getting hurt is nothing."

* * *

I want a boy to say that to me! lol review!


End file.
